


New Light

by ami_ven



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was watching the Great Crystal. And thinking about my mother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bright light"

“Hey,” said Milo, softly, stepping out onto the palace roof. He slid on the rock tiles a few times, but finally made his way to the edge, where a silent figure crouched. “Can I join you?”

Kida lifted her head, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, and held out her hand. “Always, my love.”

She steadied him as he settled beside her, then leaned her head on his shoulder. “I was watching the Great Crystal,” said Kida, before he could ask. She rested her free hand on her middle, only just beginning to grow round with their child. “And thinking about my mother.”

“Kida…” her husband began, with no idea how to end that thought.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Good thoughts, my love. My mother was taken from me when I was young, but my time as part of the crystal… I feel that I know her, now. I would have our child know all that I am able to tell.”

“Of course,” said Milo. “Absolutely.”

Kida nodded against his shoulder. “If it is a girl, I would give her my mother’s name.”

“That’s nice.”

“But if I give birth to a son,” she continued, “I would name him Thaddeus.”

“Yeah?’ asked Milo, breathless.

“A fine name,” she agreed. “Will you tell me about him?”

“Sure,” he agreed, and she settled against his side to listen.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] New Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631129) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
